The Great Wizard Natsu
by FanFictionForFUN
Summary: I do'nt know which character to pair Natsu with yet , but so far it's most likely is is about Natsus' life and what he plans to do now that Igneel is is set in MY version of the Fairy Tail Anime/Manga so not all the fact are actually correct.


**In this Natsu has yet to join Fairy is also very smart and overpowered , he is the second and mysterious Great Saint Wizard.**

Outside Fairy Tails' guild hall stood a boy with green spiky hair and pure green eyes wearing a scaly scarf and a took a deep breath and opend the large , wooden , door and walked in as he was walking across the clear path through the middle he was also looking around at how big it was did'nt want to join this guild or any other one but his father told him to do that 7 years ago , before he disappeard.

"Okay...If I join this guild and just wait he will come back" Natsu thought to himself.

He then relised that just to think he had stopped in the middle of the path leading towards the white haired bartender and everyone was looking at kind of embarassed he staretd to move along passed many wizards and only thought about how long this path can be , but one magician caught his eye it was a woman with scarlet hair wearing did'nt catch his eye because of her beauty which , he has yet to notice , but the amaount of magick power he could feel coming from her and not only her , he could fell a few others with a high grinned and got excited thinking that he could challenge them all and win or more like he knew that he could challenge them all and win.

Anyway he moved along and got to the was a woman with long white hair wearing a red smiled and with caring eyes and a smile on his face he said

"Can I speak with this guilds master , please"

The girls face turned red.

"Y-y-yes , he's in that room"She points

"Thank you"He smiled and waved as he walked away.

Another girl with white hair came running over to the bartender.

"Who was that?!"She sked whispering

"I do'nt know but he's really handsome"

Natsu walked towards the door but was suddenly stopped by a large man with yellow hair.

"Oi , Fairy Tail is not a place for weaklings and you do'nt look very strong , I suggest you turn around and walk away before you get hurt"He said in a threating way.

"If this guild is'nt a place for 'weaklings' as you said then I think you should be on your way , all the people here have the heart and potential to do anything they want and you're talking only about magical power."

"What's going on over there?"People started to whisper.

"A guy was just about to go into the Masters room but was stopped by Laxus"

"Again!?"

A woman with scarlet hair stepped between the both of them and siad

"Laxus , if he wishes to join the guild let him speak with master"

"Erza , you should know where you stand with your I suggest you move it now or..."

The expression on her face showed that she was a little Laxus gethered lighting in his hand and got ready to puch was unprepared and was ready to take the punch which she knew would do searious damage , but what could she do quickly reacted and moved swiftly infront of Erza catching Laxus' hand with his bare hand not even using magick and threw Laxus over his head holding Erza whole gild was amazed Laxus just lost to someone they never heard about.

"Are you okay?"He asked in his usual soft voice.

Erza looked up and in his eyes , he is taller than her , and muttered out

"Y-yes"

He smiled with his closed eyes and said

"Good , I thought you could get seriously you're okay but what are you going to do with him"He pointed at Laxus.

Laxus was on the ground , unconscious.

"How did you do that?!"Erza suddenly shouted out distancing him from herself.

"I drained his magick and threw him at the ground"Natsu answered innocently

Erza and the rest of the guild were still amazed because they knew Laxus never lost he was too one could belive what they just saw.

"What is going on?! is all this racket?!"Shouted a small elder man who had just exited the room Natsu was heading into.

Noticing Laxus on the ground and Natsu looking at him he figured out what has happed , he has over 50 expirience years as a magician and is too smart not to.

"So you're the one who did this?"He said looking at Natsu

"I'm afraid to say yes I was the one that did it"He said with clear respesct

"You do'nt have to apologize , maybe that will beat some sense into him , in fact I should be the one apologizing he most likely attacked , I suppose you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes"

"Then please , follow me"

They both went ten minuets they both exited the room and the Master shouted

"Mirajane , please come here"

She came over looking at Natsu and even when Makarov was speaking to her she did'nt break eye contact.

"Mirajane give him the guilds tattoo as of today Natsu here is a member of Fairy Tail"

Mirajane was really nervous giving him a tattoo especially since it was in another .With already told her where he wants the tattoo and she was redy to make she got some ink on the needle and turned around she tripped on her own feet. She was just about to fall but Natsu got up and caught her grabbing her by the waist and putting his hand on her looked him in the eye and he just smiled.

"Are you okay"

She looked into his deep green eyes and was just about to compliment them but she thought how weird it will be to say something like that to someone you just met but she wanted to say it.

"Is something the matter?You were about to just say something."

"W-w-welcome to Fairy Tail."

I'm very new to this but I would like your honest opinion on what would you like me to this is an experiment so I will think about which character to pair Natsu with.


End file.
